


Happy Birthday, Shitty brat.

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's Birthday, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to celebrate Eren's birthday. This is separated into two parts. The first being Eren's 9th birthday, before he met Mikasa. And the second being Eren's birthday in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Shitty brat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in tumblr and is accompanied with my sketches. You can check it out there, I'm katastroficwriter on tumblr. There's not much difference, it's just that the one on tumblr has drawings to go with it.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this ^^

"Happy Birthday, Eren!" his parents said in unison. 

 

The boy’s eyes widened in awe. “C-cake?! It even has strawberries and chocolate pieces!”

"I helped grandfather pick those strawberries!" Armin beamed, puffing his chest with pride. Earning an affectionate pat from his grandfather.

"It’s the least we could do for you, Eren. Happy birthday once again," the elder said with his usual smile.

"Wow! Thank you gramps! Armin too!" Eren said, cheeks flushed red—a sign that he was very happy. "This candle looks like a number too!  _How_?”

Gentle laughter escaped his parents’ lips. 

"We pooled in a lot of money for your birthday. Your father worked very hard to earn money so that I would be able to bake you this wonderful cake," Carla said, patting the boy.

"We couldn't give you a proper celebration for years, so we wanted to make it up to you this year," Grisha looked at his son fondly.

"I didn't mind it though, I know that something as extravagant as chocolate isn’t easy to get by," Eren said. "Dad’s working really hard to keep Shiganshina—no the whole world healthy!"

Grisha chuckled, “‘Extravagant’ is quite a big word for a boy your age. Who taught you that?”

"Armin did!" Eren simply grinned at the now, blushing Armin. Too embarrassed to take the credit. His grandfather along with Eren’s father shared a knowing look. These two kids are such good friends.

"Now, now, before the candle dies out—" Carla paused, speaking after confirming that all eyes were on her. "Make a wish, Eren!"

"Okay, Mom!" Before, during, and after he blew the candles, he continued wishing for the titans’ end. Unknown to his friends and family though.

"What did you wish for?" Armin asked, excited.

"I can’t tell you. Mom told me if I say it, my wish won’t come true," Eren grinned in a smug manner, earning a pout from his friend.

"Alright."

"Now, now, it’s time to slice the cake so ready your plates, everyone." Carla announced as she moved closer to Eren. "Since it’s your birthday, you get your cake first, you can also choose the size of your slice."

"In that case, make my slice a little smaller. Oh! But don’t leave out the chocolate pieces and strawberries!" He tilted his head when he saw his mother’s baffled expression.

"Are you sure, Eren? It’s your birthday after all."

"Yeah!" the brunette nodded, his turquoise eyes shining as he spoke. "You guys worked very hard just to bake this cake, you deserve bigger slices!"

His parents looked at each other, their bemused faces soon changed into happy ones. “Alright.”

The cake was delicious. The strawberries—the chocolate pieces—the icing—the everything! His family was there, Armin was there, his grandfather’s there. He couldn’t ask for more. 

Happy Birthday Eren!

Six years later…

"Eren."

"Eren!"

"W-whoa hey! Where are you guys taking me?!" Eren was in the middle of sweeping the yard when suddenly his childhood friends ganged up on him and started dragging him away, making him drop the broom.

"S-sorry. It’s just that Corporal Levi ordered us to take you to him," Armin explained.

"What?! Did I do something to anger the corporal?" the brunette panicked.

"Don’t worry, Eren. I’ll make sure the midget doesn’t hurt you," Mikasa said, determination visible in her eyes.

"Don’t call the corporal a midget! Seriously, Mikasa, you need to show him more respect," Eren said with a huff. "Can you guys at least stop dragging me? I was born with legs for a reason."

Armin chuckled at the remark, “Haha, point taken. Mikasa…”

After making sure that no hands were latched on to him, he dusted clothes before speaking. “So, what does the corporal want?”

"Mm…we’re not in a position to say anything," the blonde replied. Eren gulped, wondering what Corporal Levi could possibly do to him. He was sweeping the yard like he was asked to or—maybe, just maybe he screwed up somewhere?

"Eren, close you eyes," Mikasa’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Why?"

"It is…part of the midget’s ‘disciplining’ methods. It is for your own good, therefore I must not interfere…this time," she said as she slid her scarf off her neck. "I will blindfold you instead, to prevent you from seeing something horrible."

Before he could protest, Armin had pulled his arms and locked it behind him.

"H-hey! Armin!"

"It’s all for your sake, Eren. Mikasa, do it now."

The ravenette replied with a nod, skillfully blindfolding the brunette with the use of her scarf.

Eren furrowed his brows upon hearing whispers in the hall. Walking without seeing anything made it feel like hours had passed.

‘ _Is this a dream? No, I scalded my hand this morning, that can’t be it…Just what is going on here?_ ’

"Bring him in."

‘ _C-Corporal Levi?!_ ’

"Sit."

"U-um…"

"Sit."

"Y-yes, sir!" He twiddled his fingers, nervous because of the fact that he can’t see a thing, he doesn’t know a thing, and this wasn’t a dream.

"Alright. Take it off."

"Yes, sir."

Armin.

Eren had to blink a few times before his eye sight could adapt. In front of him was a piece of bread topped with icing and a huge amount of strawberries.

"What…? What the hell is-"

"Happy birthday Eren!" He whipped his head around, only to find both Mikasa and Armin smiling. In the room was the rest of the members of the new Special Operations Squad.

"Heard from mushroom head over there that it’s your day today," Levi said, snapping him back to reality.

"My…birthday?"

_Is that what it was?_

"Nn."

Eren scanned the area, ah, so they were in the dining hall. And each plate had the same makeshift cake on them. But Eren’s had the most strawberries.

"A few weeks ago, Sasha and I found strawberry bushes while searching for firewood," Mikasa began. "We decided to bring back a lot, especially since your birthday was close."

"We tried to mimic the cake your mom made 6 years ago, but—" Armin paused, eyes wide. "Eren? Why are you crying?"

"Huh? Cry—I am?" He wiped his tears with a sleeve. "Shit what’s going on with me?"

It wasn't really a cake, but even so, he was reminded of the cake on his 9th birthday. Reminded of his mother, his father, Armin’s grandfather. His tears were a mixture of grief, nostalgia, and happiness.

Grief for the loss of their loved ones, nostalgia as he remembered the happy memories he had back then. And happiness…happiness for being reminded of his date of birth.

"Stop crying, shitty brat," Levi said with a click of his tongue. "We don’t have enough money and supplies to get you a big ass cake, I suppose you should know that by now."

Eren nodded, wiping away a few more tears. “Y-yes sir…”

"Come on Eren! We’re getting hungry! Stop with the waterworks!" Connie groaned.

"No we can’t eat yet, not until Eren blows the candle," Historia said, presenting a candle which was on top of another plate. As if to confirm his suspicions, she spoke. "It’s dangerous to stick a candle on top of bread so…"

"Ah…I get it. Don’t worry about it," the brunette said. He closed his eyes as he thought of a wish. He saw glimpses of loving smiles, loving hands, touch. Voice. Mom.

_I wish…Mom was still here…_

Blow.

Applause.

"Alright let’s dig in!" Sasha practically annihilated the food on her plate.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot would forget his own birthday?" Jean mocked. "And then suddenly crying like a little kid…"

"Shut it horse face," Eren snapped. "At least I don’t cry like a douche like you do."

"What did you just say?!"

"Oh did age finally take its toll on you Kirsch-NEIGH?!"

"Oh you’re on!"

Levi let out a sigh as he brought his cup of black tea to his lips. Seriously, his new squad is full of noisy little shits. His eyes fell on the brunette who was currently decorating the horse faced kid’s face with icing.

 

_That shitty brat better notice that ring on his bed later._

 

_Happy Birthday, shitty brat._


End file.
